thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck Riley Narrations
Aladdin (Storyteller Version) Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001 Read-Along) Storyteller Version *''"Thousands of years ago, the thriving city of Atlantis found itself wrecked in unspeakable terror. On this fateful day, the Atlantean citizens ran in panic as a monstrous tidal wave raced across the ocean directly toward them, threatening to wipe them out. Amid the confusion, the Atlantean warriors darted about on their armada of flying stone fish vehicles, shouting in the middle tub in the fame of temple to destroy order."'' *''"Running for cover with the King and Queen of Atlantis, Young Princess Kida dropped her favorite doll. Suddenly, a strange beam of light from the sky closed in on them. In horror, Kida saw the beam began to lift her mother away. Helplessly losing her grip on her daughter, the Queen removed her bracelet from Kida's small wrist."'' *''"Astonished, the King cautioned Kida to close her eyes. He looked up as the Queen was absorved into a giant crystal hovering in the sky above the city. The King sadly offered thanks and a silent goodbye to his beloved wife. Suddenly, the crystal set out a great new dome of pure energy that covered the entire city. The dome held fast as the huge tidal wave washed over Atlantis, sinking into the center of the earth. In a few seconds, there was nothing left but the stormy, turbulent ocean. This is the story of Atlantis: The Lost Empire."'' *''"Our story now jumps forward to the year 1914 where Milo Thatch, a young archeologist with a museum in Washington, D.C., practiced his speech he was about to give at a meeting with his bosses. Milo fully believed that the existence of Atlantis and he was determined to have the museum fund and expedition to discover it."'' *''"'Milo went on to describe an ancient book called The Shepherd's Journal, that was supposedly a first-hand account of Atlantis and its exact whereabouts. ''Milo made his way across his office, which was also the basement to a huge furnace. Turns out Milo was also in charge of the boiler room. He made a few delicate adjustments too and it fired back up. A cuckoo clock went off. Milo grabbed his maps and headed for the door. ''Just as he was leaving, a message was delivered. ''It was already 4:00. A second message arrived. Milo dashed out the door." *''"'Upstairs, the meeting had ended and the museum's grumpy old directors were heading home. They thought the whole motion of Atlantis was ridiculous and were very relieved not to have to listen to another one of Milo's harebrained proposals. 'Suddenly, Milo appeared. ''The board members scattered, running into rooms and locking the doors behind them. One of them, Mr. Harcourt, got trapped in the hallway. ''Harcourt ran out of the museum through the pouring rain and into his waiting car. But before his driver could pull away, Milo caught up to him. Harcourt still wouldn't listen. ''''And the car drove away, splashing Milo with water."'' *''"Milo sadly made his way home to his apartment. 'Upon entering, he was astonished to find a beautiful blonde stranger waiting for him."'' *''"Helga drove Milo through the dark stormy night to an enormous manison. She led him inside through hallways filled with precious art treasures from around the world and into a large study. Milo stopped before a painting of someone he recognized. 'Milo turned and found himself face-to-face Preston Whitmore, billionaire industrialist. ''Mr. Whitmore explained how he was an old friend of Milo's grandfathers. He pointed to a package and addressed Milo. ''Milo unwrapped the package and discovered an old book. The pages were covered in ancient drawings and samples."'' *''"Milo was overcome with excitement. M'ilo was determined to find an expedition to find Atlantis. With or without the help of the museum, this was exactly what the crafty old billionaire wanted to hear. It seemed Whitmore had promised Milo's grandfather that if he ever found the Shepherd's Journal. Whitmore, himself, prepared for the expedition to discover Atlantis. Milo's grandfather died before he had a chance to finish his work. So now, Whitmore was mounting the expedition himself. He had everything ready. Ship, subarmine, even the same crew Milo's grandfather had taken with him to find the Shepherd's Journal. Milo stared at the photo of his grandfather, holding the Shepherd's Journal, surrounded by his crew."'' *''"And so within a matter of days, Milo found himself as a passenger onboard Mr. Whitmore's ship, plowing through the Atlantic ocean. Milo led his way inside the ship through an enormous launch bay, filled with vehicles, mechanics and all types of heavy machinery. He came upon the beautiful Helga, who would be second-in-command on the mission. She was arguing the crew's cook, Cookie. Cookie was a crusty old cowboy straight out of the Old West and he was not at all pleased with the provisions he'd been given on the journey. Milo got jostled along as the crew rang from the launch bay. He stopped and gawked at the huge submarine in the seas that will take him on the next leg of his journey. Just then, Mr. Whitmore approached with Rourke, a big tough low non-sense man. All was ready. Milo and Rourke entered the sub and the door was locked behind him. The crew snapped into action."'' *''"Meanwhile, Milo found his cabin and climbed onto the bottom bunk. Suddenly, a strange little rodent-like geologist named Mole jumped out from the top bunk. Before Milo could protest, Mole grabbed Milo's hand and using a pair of tweezers, grabbed a particle of dirt under Milo's fingernail. Just then, Sweet, the ship's muscular bare-sized doctor appeared at the door. Suddenly, the sub's P.A. system crackled to life."'' *''"Milo walked onto the bridge of the sub and discovered a hubbub of activity. Sailors and crew members scurried about, carrying out orders from Rourke and Helga while Mrs. Packard, the chain-smoking old battle axe of a communication's officer kept everyone arrest of what was going on. Milo turned on the slide projector and indicated a drawing of an enormous sea creature that looked like a lobster."'' *''"Suddenly, everyone was thrown about the deck as something huge hit the ship. They watched in horror from the bridge as a giant lobster-shaped creature appeared and swung them the sub with its massive claws. The crew rushed to battle stations, just as the Leviathan rigged the submarine with its claws and began to crush them. Two torpedoes blasted the end of the side of the Leviathan, causing them to release the submarines. They started to take off as the Leviathan turned and fired an electrical beam from its mouth that ripped a hole right through the sub's vault. Audrey, the tough engineer, was in a panic."'' *''"Everyone ran to the smaller escape vehicles called Aqua-Evacs, grabbed seats and buckled in. Helga kicked the released lever and the Aqua-Evacs shot out of the subs just as the Leviathan crushed into pieces. The Leviathan, unable to follow, shot a furious electrical beam that set the last fuse sub parts and a collision with each other. The remaining evac carrying Milo, Rourke, Helga and the other officers made its way through the submerged tunnel. They reached an air pocket and surfaced in a vast underground cave. On one wall of the cave was a giant carved dragon's head, whose mouth was the start to road to Atlantis. They had found it, but not without a terrible loss."'' *''"All eyes turned to Milo, who was clutching the Shepherd's Journal nervously. The crew loaded up the trucks quickly and started their journey through the dragon's mouth and down the ancient road. Milo guided them by reading directions in the Shepherd's Journal. After following the Atlantean highway for some time, Milo came to a large beautifully carved pillar. Explosives expert Vinny casually pushed Milo out of the way and rigged the pillar with dynamite. The group crossed the fallen pillar and continued exploring."'' *''"Milo poured over the journal, studying and restudying the cryptic drawings, trying to figure out which way to go. They finally stopped at the edge of a bridge that spanned a deep castle. The crew looked up in a glowing rock formation, hanging from the cave's ceiling. Everyone began unloading as Cookie served up the evening grub. A black cauldron filled with gray, greasy slop. He ladled up plates and passed them out to the lesser than filled crew. Everyone gathered around a campfire, but Milo kept flipping through the journal."'' *''"The rest of the crew looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Milo laughed and settled in with the group around the campfire, happy to feel included. Later, as the crew slept, three strange figures appeared and sprang into the campground. They were on little fellows with big frightening masks on their faces. They had just begun to explore the camp, but a noise startled them and they scurried off. Milo emerged from his tent, without thinking. Milo shined his flashlight on the glowing rock formation and what looked like fireflies swarmed out of it. To his horror, the bugs set the camp ablaze."'' *''"Everyone awoke and sprang into action and the crew jumped into their trucks and started across the bridge, while flaming fireflies swarmed all around them. Suddenly, a fuel truck caught fire and exploded violently, breaking the bridge in two. The other trucks tried to make it across in time, but it was no use. The entire crew plunged off the crumpled bridge and into the dark chasm below. Miraculously, no one was seriously hurt. They had landed on something soft. They all looked up." '' *''"Milo was lying some distance away, injured and unconscious. He woke to find three visitors staring intently at him. In Atlantean, they discussed who he might be and whether he should live."'' *''"The trio's leader, a young woman, placed a blue crystal on Milo's wound and it healed instantly! But the sound of roaring engines approaching caused the three to run away. Just then, Audrey and the crew plowed a digger truck through a wall behind Milo, revealing the spectacular world of Atlantis."'' *''"Suddenly, the Atlantean warriors appeared and circled the crew, spears raised."'' *''"The female warrior addressed the crew in her native language. Milo stepped forward and attempted to talk back to her in Atlantean."'' *''"Kida, the female warrior, was impressed. She took off her mask and she and Milo continued speaking. They established that they were friendly. Then Milo took a chance and addressed Kida in Latin. To his amazement, she responded. He tried French."'' *''"The Atlantean warriors excitedly greeted the crew in a number of different languages. The crew was amazed."'' *''"As she gestured for the stunned excited crew to follow her into the beautiful city, Helga turned to Rourke in private."'' *''"Kida led the explorers to a majestic throne room and presented them to their father, the King of Atlantis. Kida and the King spoke in their native tongue, but Milo understood and began taking notes. He learned that Kida was anxious to welcome the strangers to Atlantis, but the King was locked. He reminded Kida of a law that stated no outsiders could see the city of Atlantis and live, not understanding Commander Rourke addressed the King."'' *''"Rourke finally agreed to leave, but got the King to allow them to stay and rest them for one night only. As soon as they were gone, the old frail king fell back on his bed, exhausted. Kida confronted him angrily."'' *''"But the King would not listen. Outside the palace, the explorers regrouped. Milo felt the King was hiding something and it was agreed that someone should talk more to Kida. Mole immediately volunteered."'' *''"But no one thought Mole was the man for the job and Rourke chose Milo. 'Milo went to meet Kida outside the throne room, but Kida surprised him from behind."'' *''"Kida dragged Milo off to a hidden overgrown cave, filled with an odd assortment of tools and statues. She had so many questions for Milo about who he was and where he was from, but Milo had questions too. He wanted to know how Atlantis ended up in the center of the earth. Kida replied that all she could remember was the sky going dark, people running and her mother getting drawn up into a bright light that hung over the city."'' *''"Kida then asked Milo how they found Atlantis. Milo showed her the Shepherd's Journal. Kida examined the book's Atlantean writing and became very excited."'' *''"But Kida just stared at Milo blankly. She couldn't read, none of them could. That knowledge had been lost to them since the Great Flood. Kida quickly pulled a tarp off a strange giant fish made out of stone."'' *''"Milo studied the writings carved on the stone fish and quickly figured out the sequence of steps for starting it up."'' *''"Kida slid her blue crystal into a slot on the fish, placed her hand on the pad on the instrument panel and turned the crystal back a quarter turn. Suddenly, a burst of blue energy lit the fish's surface and it began to hover off the ground. Milo and Kida were very excited."'' *''"Milo placed his hand on the hovering fish, and it took off like a rocket. Then bothering off the walls of the cave, Milo and Kida had to throw themselves on the ground as it whooshed over their heads, exploded and began digging into the floor. They decided they do better on foot. Kida took Milo to the top of a giant stone statue, from which they had a magnificent view of the city. Milo was overwhelmed and wiped a tear from his eye."'' *''"Kida then brought Milo to the shore of a deserted pond. She explained how she feared her culture was dying. There was so many things they didn't understand. She needed Milo's help."'' *''"To Milo's surprise and embarrassmant, the beautiful Kida began taking off her clothes."'' *''"Milo nervously stripped down his shorts and followed Kida. They swam underwater through the flooded ruins of the ancient Atlantean buildings. She led him to a wall with murals to pick up the complete history of Atlantis. Milo was amazed. He signaled them to lay off for air. The two dove back down through the wall. Milo used Kida's glowing crystal necklace as a flashlight to help see the drawings. One drawing was of a large blue crystal that had fallen to Earth. Another showed Atlanteans wearing small pieces of the crystal around their necks. Milo and Kida swam back to the surface. Milo pointed to the crystal around Kida's neck."'' *''"Milo grabbed Kida's hand and they quickly swam back for shore. Rourke and the rest of the crew were waiting for them at the pond's edge when they got there. Milo noticed with dread that the crew was heavily armed. Rourke pulled the missing journal page from his boot and smiled. He'd known about the crystal all along. At the same time, one of his troopers grabbed Kida, but she quickly flipped him into the pond. A second trooper ran at her. She drew out her knife and prepared to finish him off. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Rourke shot the knife right out of Kida's hand. The two troopers pulled her up and held her fast. But Rourke didn't care. He was determined to find the giant crystal and take it back with him. He snapped his fingers, and the crew led Milo and Kida back to the King's chamber at gunpoint. Vinny blew the doors to the chamber open."'' *''"The crew entered the chamber, guns drawn. Two of the King's guards rushed at the intruders, but they stopped when Helga pointed her gun at Kida. The King called the guards back and the crew spread out and began to ransack the palace, looking for the crystal. Rourke was convinced that Milo had missed something in the Shepherd's Journal. Rourke pushed the old frail king, knocking him to the ground. Kida tried to run for her father, but Helga grabbed her and held her back. Sweet started to get upset. Rourke stepped roughly over the fallen king and sat on his throne. Suddenly, he began to smile. In front of him, a beam of light shone into a reflecting pool. In the pool lay a group of rocks in the shape of the Atlantean A, the same symbol that appeared on the cover of the Shepherd's Journal."'' *''"Rourke walked out into the reflecting pool and right into the beam of light. Helga followed, dragging MIlo and Kida with her. Suddenly, the water started vibrating and the whole pool began to sink into the floor. While Sweet remained aside at the wounded King, the rest of the crew watched as Rourke, Milo, Helga and Kida descended into the unknown. The aquavator carried the four deep down into a vast underground cave. As soon as they stepped off a lift, they saw it. A huge blue mother crystal, the heart of Atlantis floating in the air, high above a still pool of water. Huge stones with faces carved in them slowly orbited around the great crystal, protecting it. Kida gazed up at the stoned carvings, then fell to her knees in prayer. Rourke kicked a small stone into the still water. Suddenly, the crystal came to life and turned a fiery red. Red search beams shot out of its center and swung around the cave."'' *''"A beam of light landed on Kida. She fell into a trance and the small crystal around her neck began to float. She walked stiffly to the edge of the pool. Kida turned to Milo and spoke to him in a mechanical, emotionless voice. She then turned and walked out onto the water. But he had understood her perfectly. She said, all will be well, Milo Thatch. Be not afraid. Kida stopped in the middle of the pool, directly under the crystal. The King's stone surrounding the crystal opened and an intense shaft of light shot straight down on Kida. Kida rose off into the air, surrounded by the shaft of light. She rose all the way up until she was obsorbed into the core of the crystal. The King's stones began spinning around the crystal very quickly, then slowly, then came to a stop. Kida emerged again from the crystal's core and floated back down to the water, but she had changed. She had become the crystal. Kida walked slowly to shore. She glowed an eery blue. The small crystal that had been around her neck was now inside her, illuminating her from within."'' *''"Rourke and Helga took the crystallized Kida back up to the palace and locked her in a transport pod. The pod was loaded onto a truck and Rourke and his crew prepared to leave the city. Troopers held Milo and the curious Atlanteans back. Milo bitterly addressed the crew. Rourke spun around and punched Milo hard. Milo crashed to the ground. Audrey reluctantly got into her truck. She knew this wasn't right, she couldn't go through with it. She kicked open her door and crossed back to help Milo. The remaining crew followed her, except for Rourke and Helga. Rourke climbed into the truck, carrying the crystallized Kida and drove off across the bridge back toward the volcano shaft. Helga and several troopers went with him. As Kida got further away, the city and the individual crystals around the Atlantean's necks began to dim."'' *''"Just then, Sweet came out of the palace, where he'd been tending to the fallen king. Milo rushed to the King's bedside. The King appeared near death. The King struggled to speak. The King explained to Milo that in times of danger. The mother crystal showed a member of the royal family to protect itself and its people. That's why he had hidden it beneath the city."'' *''"'To prevent Kida from suffering the same fate as his beloved wife, but now it was too late. The King lay back, gasping for breath. The King took the crystal from around his neck and put it in Milo's hand. And with that, the King closed his eyes and died. Milo thought for a moment, then clutched the King's crystal in his fist and stalked out of the palace. Sweet followed him out to the others. Milo climbed onto a stone fish statue and stuck the King's crystal into a keyhole. The fish began to hover off the ground. The Atlanteans gathered around, curious. Milo explained the procedure at the crew and several Atlantean warriors ran to the remaining stone fish and started them up." '' *''"As the Atlantean armada took off, they caught up with Rourke and his army at the bottom of a volcano shaft. Rourke's men blasted a hole in the top of the volcano. Then, attached the hot air balloon to the transport pod, carrying the crystallized Princess Kida. Rourke and Helga jumped on the pod and began rising with it toward the opening, as the rest of the troopers fended off the flying stone fish."'' *''"Rourke's troopers fired with his shoot guns. Vinny accidentally pressed a button on his fish, and a laser-like beam shot out and melted down the incidental troopers."'' *''"Meanwhile, Sweet and Audrey flew up to the estated balloon and hovered next to it. Audrey began sawing through the chains, holding the princess's transport pod. Milo then flew up and jumped from his stone fish to the balloon's netting. The endless stone fish ripped a small tear in the balloon as he passed and the balloon began to drop."'' *''"Helga and Rourke began throwing things overboard, but it was no use. The balloon continued to sink. Rourke turned and began brawling with Helga, trying to push her over as well. But Helga wasn't giving up without a fight."'' *''"Helga went to kick Rourke, but he grabbed her foot and flipped her over the side."'' *''"She fell all the way to the ground. By this time, Milo had made his way down the balloon's netting through the top of the transport pod where Rourke stood. Rourke flew into a rage and began swatting at Milo, but Milo dodged him and swung away from the chains dangling down from the pod."'' *''"Rourke picked up an axe and swung at Milo again, but instead smashed in the window of the transport pod. Thinking fast, Milo grabbed a shard of broken glass, which was glowing with energy from the crystallized princess. Rourke began attacking Milo, and Milo sliced Rourke's arm with the energized blades. Rourke released Milo as his arm and then his whole began to crystallize. He quickly turned bright blue and then a fiery red, hardening like the glowing charcoal. Milo pushed the hardened Rourke backward and he smashed into smithereens."'' *''"Milo jumped off and shoved the pod out of the way just before the balloon hit the ground and exploded violently. But Mole's attention was at his feet. Lava spewed out from fissures, tearing through the ground. Milo led the crew to the plaza, where he released the steel-crystallized Kida, but Atlantis was still in danger. Sweet sounded the alarm."'' *"Suddenly, Kida floated up above the plaza and the King's stones began spinning. The stone giants rose from the ground. They clapped their hands and a dome of energy saved the city once again. The mother crystal released the living Kida and she floated down to Milo's arms. In her head was the bracelet her mother had taken. Kida was overcome with emotion. The steam from the lava cleared and revealed a new beautiful Atlantis, restoring the crystal to its rightful place above the city and rejuvenated it and the city gleamed and sparkled more magnificently than ever before. ''A few days later, the crew gathered again in the central city plaza. Yes, Milo had decided to stay in Atlantis. And Sweet pulled Milo into a bear-sized hug."'' *''"Weeks later, Audrey, Mole, Sweet, Packard, Vinny and Cookie paid a visit to Mr. Whitmore. Together, they concocted a story in order to protect the secrets of Atlantis. Back in Atlantis, Milo helped Kida put the finishing touches on the stone. She was carving in the likeness of her father. Kida kissed her crystal and pressed it to the stone. The stone lit up and rose to join the other Kings of the Past, which slowly circled the brightly glowing mother crystal which hung in the sky, protecting and illuminating the lost empire of Atlantis forevermore."'' Storyette Version The Black Cauldron (Storyteller Version) Child's Play 2 (1990) Trailer Columbia TriStar Family Collection VHS Promos 1995-1996 * "Columbia TriStar Home Video presents the movies of the Family Collection. Now the whole family can own the wonder...experience the excitement...recapture the adventure...enjoy the laughter...and relive the magic of these unforgettable films." * "Now, add your favorite movies to your home video library, and enjoy the best in family entertainment for years to come. Collect the Family Collection from Columbia TriStar Home Video, wherever videocassettes are sold." 1996 * "Columbia TriStar Home Video presents the Family Collection. Now the whole family can own the wonder, experience the excitement, enjoy the laughter, and relive the magic of these unforgettable films." * "Look for the gold box wherever videocassettes are sold. Collect the Family Collection from Columbia TriStar Home Video." Die Hard (1988) Trailer 1 * "It's Christmas Eve in L.A., but a team of terrorists...have their own holiday plans. But the one thing they didn't plan on was New York cop John McClane." * "He's an easy guy to like...and a hard man to kill. Bruce Willis. Die Hard." Trailer 2 * "It's Christmas Eve in L.A....and New York cop John McClane has come to see his wife. Instead...he's going to have to save her." * "Within this skyscraper high above the city, 12 terrorists have declared war. They are brilliant...as they are ruthless. Now, the last thing McClane wants...is to be a hero. But he doesn't have a choice." * "He's an easy guy to like...and a hard man to kill. Bruce Willis. Die Hard." Dinosaur (Storyteller Version) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Trailer * "In 1975, he directed Jaws. In 1978, he directed Close Encounters of the Third Kind. In 1981, he directed Raiders of the Lost Ark. And now, Steven Spielberg brings us...E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial." * "We will witness the arrival. The search. The desertion. The fear. The discovery. The friendship. The secret. The love. The warning. The signal. The mystery. The danger. The intrusion. The wonderment. The enchantment. The hope. The connection has been made." * "Universal Pictures presents: Steven Spielberg's E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial." Family Home Entertainment Christmas Classics Series Demo VHS Promo (1992) * "This Christmas, it's one-stop shopping for holiday videos, at the FHE video store." * "Christmas '92 marks the return of the holiday season's most popular videos. FHE's Christmas Classics have sold over 5 million copies, and 1992 promises to be our strongest year yet. Along with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, The Little Drummer Boy, and Year Without a Santa Claus, we're offering two new additions to this beloved series: Jingle Bells and 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, each video priced at just $14.98." * "FHE's Christmas Classics will be backed by a multi-million dollar TV and print campaign, from November of '92 through January of 1993. TV advertising will include national spots such as this one. P.O.P. will include our new 48-piece floor display, 16-piece counter display, and irresistible collector's case." * "Also for Christmas, FHE offers other bestselling videos at great low prices. Brand new are Johann's Gift to Christmas, and Snuffy, the Elf Who Saved Christmas, voiced by Bobby Goldsboro, at $12.98 each. Plus, get extra margins on seven great videos when ordered before September 1, 1992. These titles include the video that sold over 300 thousand units (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer), Year Without a Santa Claus, along with six other Yuletide treats." * "Stock up while supplies last, because these titles go on moratorium September 1st. The FHE video store provides you with one-stop shopping this Christmas season. Why shop anywhere else?" Family Home Entertainment Theatre Promo (1993) * "Tales of friendship, heartwarming adventure, and fun-filled stories for all ages. The Family Home Entertainment Theatre collection provides a great new way to bring the entire family together." * "First, Jane Fonda, Henry Fonda, and Katherine Hepburn star in the Academy Award-winning On Golden Pond." * "With music by Academy Award winner Harry Nilsson, Ringo Starr narrates the acclaimed animated delight, The Point." * "Then, many years ago, her grandfather was lost at sea. Now a young girl encounters mystery and suspense. The Eyes of the Amaryllis." * "And an untamed horse unites a father and son in The Wild Pony...while James Whitmore stars in the unforgettable yarn of a boy and the dogs he loves: Where the Red Fern Grows." * "The laughter, excitement, and award-winning entertainment for all ages. The Family Home Entertainment Theatre collection is a wonderful way to bring the entire family together." The Godfather (1972) Trailer The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) Trailer The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Teaser * "In a tradition of the great Disney animated classics comes our 34th full-length feature film: The Hunchback of Notre Dame." It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World (1963) 1991 Restoration VHS Introduction * "After its premiere engagement, It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World was edited by United Artists for worldwide release. The deleted scenes were discarded, and assumed lost forever. Some of this footage was recently discovered in an old warehouse slated for demolition. Working in cooperation with Stanley Kramer, MGM has now restored 20 minutes of this lost footage, transferred directly from 70mm. And now, MGM/UA Home Video and Stanley Kramer are proud to present, It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World." Live Home Video Halloween Collection Promotional Trailer (1992) * "Also this holiday season, Live offers its best Halloween promotion yet. A shocking array of terrifying hits from Live and Vestron will scare up top sales through Halloween and beyond: Smash hits such as Ghoulies I and II, Waxworks, Bride of Re-Animator and more, each just $14.98." * "And don't forget the kids. FHE's Halloween treats include: The brand new Will Vinton's Claymation Comedy of Horrors, Follow That Goblin, and many others at just $12.98; plus, more favorites at just $9.98 each." * "At Live, Halloween has never been better." Live Home Video Restocking Program Promotional Trailer (1992) * "Also this month, Live's Restocking Program returns, to help retailers get set for top holiday sales. We're offering extra margins and new low prices on the best from Live and Vestron." * "Four of the year's top-runners, Drop Dead Fred, The Object of Beauty, Queen's Logic, and The Field, are now reduced to just $19.98." * "Then, get set for Dirty Dancing, Total Recall, Narrow Margin, The Fabulous Baker Boys, Sophie's Choice, and other bestsellers at the great new low price of just $14.98 each." * "Live's Restocking Program offers retailers the best way to greet sales all season long." The Lost Boys (1987) Trailer Republic Pictures 60th Anniversary Promo (1995) * "Republic Pictures, 60 years of great entertainment." The Rocketeer (Storyette Version) Ronin (1998) Trailer * "He was hired to lead a mission to recover a package that some are willing to die for and everyone is waiting to murder for. United Artists presents, Robert de Niro. Ronin." Something a Little Less Serious: A Tribute to 'It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World' (1991 Documentary) * "It's been called the all-time comedy classic. Boasting an all-star cast of the biggest names in comedy, It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World was the first successful big budget comedy ever made. Join us now as we celebrate Mad World and pay tribute to the creative talents that delivered this milestone motion picture." * "Stanley Kramer established himself as one of the great dramatic film directors. His films examine social issues, and much of Kramer's work was controversial than shocking. Comedy was the last thing anyone expected in a Stanley Kramer production." * "When you talk about all-star films, Mad World has the list. Stanley Kramer assembled a legendary cast, headed by Spencer Tracy, and included almost every big name in stage and screen comedy." * "The first sequence filmed with the regular cast was the hardware store, shot on the sound stages of Universal Studios, and featuring the comedy pairing of Sid Caesar and Edie Adams." * "Eight vacationers meet roadside in Palm Springs to decide how they will divide the loot buried by the Smiler. Though similarly simple, this scene proved the most difficult for the cast." * "If you're ever touring Southern California, you might spot some of these locations in Long Beach, Malibu, Santa Monica, and Palm Springs. Here's one place you won't find, at Portuguese Point in the heart of Rancho Palos Verdes. Behind these gates lies an imaginary Santa Rosita State Park. Still as breathtaking and beautiful as it was in 1962, much of this terrain was landscaped for the movie. Only one palm tree remains of the Big W. However, the owners told us they're planning to re-plant the other three trees." * "Even with a company of stunt performers, the actors routinely found themselves in dangerous situations too." * "Filmmaking was the business in hand, but there was another enterprise going on and off the set." * "It would be impossible to single out any one scene as the highlight of Mad World, but if you had to pick just one, a prime candidate would have to be the famous gas station destruction." * "To write the score, Kramer called upon his longtime favorite, composer Ernest Gold." * "The Plaza sequence finale is one of the most memorable moments on the film. Few people realize that the Plaza was actually an optical matte composite created by special effects legend Linwood Dunn." * "Well, there you have it, the unofficial account of a motion picture event. But before we close, let us pay tribute once again to the man behind the movie: Stanley Kramer." Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) Teaser (Revenge of the Jedi) Trailer Tarzan (1999 Read-Along) Storyteller Version Storyette Version *''"He was raised in a family of gorillas. One of his best friends was an elephant. His home was the jungle. And yet, he was as human as you are. His name was Tarzan, and you can hear this story as you read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound… Let's begin now."'' *''"One stormy night off the coast of Africa, a ship caught fire and started to sink. A man on the ship lowered a lifeboat, holding his wife and baby boy. Then he jumped into the water. He swam to the lifeboat, took the oars and began rowing. When the man and his family reached land the next morning, they found a dense jungle. They picked out a large tree where they could live, and began building a home. Deep within the jungle lived another family. It was a group of apes, watched over and protected by their leader, Kerchak. The two families didn't know it, but one day, they would have something in common."'' *''"Like the human parents, Kerchak and his mate, Kala loved their own child and spent many happy hours before playing with him. But one night, the little ape wandered away and was carried off by Sabor the leopard. Kala was heartbroken. Then one day, she heard a strange crying sound. She followed the sound to the tree house built by the humans and cautiously went inside. There was broken furniture everywhere––and the pawprints of a leopard! A blanket lay nearby, and beneath it was a baby boy. Curious, Kala lifted the baby into her arms. The child nestled against her. Just then, something above her moved. It was Sabor!"'' *''"Kala ran, protecting the baby, but Sabor caught up. As they fought, the baby slipped from Kala's arms and landed in a net. Sabor leaped after him, but when the leopard landed, the baby bounced back up! Kala snagged him by the diaper and scurried off into the jungle. Kala found Kerchak and showed him the baby. Kerchak shook his head."'' *''"Kala named the baby Tarzan. When Tarzan grew old enough, he wanted to play with the other young apes, but he had trouble keeping up with them. One day, near Elephant Falls, a young ape named Terk tried to discourage Tarzan by giving him an impossible task. Much to Terk's surprise, Tarzan raced over the cliff leaped into the water where the elephants were bathing. A nervous young elephant named Tantor saw Tarzan swimming toward them. Panicked, the elephants stampeded, thundering madly past Terk and heading straight for Kerchak, Kala and the other apes."'' *''"The apes scrambled out of the way, except for that baby. Kerchak, moving with lightning speed, grabbed the little ape out of the elephants' path. Meanwhile, Terk pulled Tarzan from the water. Kerchak came hurrying up to Tarzan. Kala moved between them. Hurt by Kerchak's words, Tarzan ran off into the jungle."'' *''"Kala found Tarzan by a jungle pool, gazing at his own reflection. She sat down beside him. Kala took one of Tarzan's hands and placed it against his chest. Then she pressed his ear to her own heart. Tarzan snuggled close to her."'' *''"As the years passed, Tarzan grew strong and learned many skills by watching all the creatures in the jungle. Terk and Tantor grew with him, and the three became friends. One day, Tarzan and Terk were wrestling playfully when an old enemy leaped from the bushes. It was Sabor the leopard. Kerchak rushed in to protect his family. Sabor lashed out with her claws, knocking Kerchak to the ground. As she closed in for the kill, Tarzan swung down, holding a spear. Sabor smashed it and leaped for Tarzan. They fell into a pit. A moment later, Sabor rose from the pit––but not on her own. It was Tarzan, lifting her lifeless body above his head. As he yelled in triumph, the apes cheered."'' *''"To show his respect, Tarzan laid Sabor at Kerchak's feet. But before Kerchak could speak, shots rang out. Tarzan turned. Kerchak looked around. He led the others deeper into the jungle, but Tarzan was curious. Climbing into a tree, he saw a group of strange creatures, two of them men and one a young woman. The woman's name was Jane. She turned to the man with a gun."'' *''"As Jane turned to go, a baby baboon ran out from behind a tree. Jane reached for her sketchbook and began drawing the little animal. The baboon snatched her book and disappeared into the jungle. Jane followed. She scolded the baby baboon and suddenly found herself surrounded by hundreds of angry baboons. As she tried to run away, the baboons charged. Tarzan swung down on a vine and lifted Jane into the air. Jane looked at the ground and gasped. After a scary chase, they finally escaped to a nearby tree."'' *''"Tarzan set her down and Jane began backing up. She tried to push him away, but he caught her hand. Comparing his own hand to hers, he was amazed to see they were alike. Then Tarzan tried the most important test. He listened to her heartbeat. Then he brought her head to his chest, so she could hear his heartbeat. Smiling, he pointed to himself. Tarzan gently touched her cheek."'' *"Not far away, Terk, Tantor and some friends stumbled onto the humans' camp. Terk found a typewriter and pounded on it. One of her friends began dropping dishes, and the others joined in the fun. When Tarzan brought Jane back to the camp, she gasped. Then Terk greeted Tarzan and Jane made another discovery. Just then, there was a snorting sound behind her. Jane turned and saw Kerchak. The huge ape pounded his chest, and Jane dropped to the ground. Kerchak motioned to the other apes and they headed back into the jungle." *''"Not far away, a voice called out. Kala came over to Tarzan and led him away. Seconds later, Clayton and Professor Porter arrived. Jane got excited. Professor Porter stared at her."'' *''"Kerchak, meanwhile, spoke to the ape family. Kala gripped his arm. Tarzan glared at her. Kerchak watched as Tarzan stalked off into the jungle."'' *''"A short time later, Tarzan appeared at the humans' camp. Professor Porter stared in amazement. Clayton stepped forward. Jane shook her head. Over the next few weeks, Jane taught Tarzan about the outside world and he showed her the wonders of the jungle. Tantor and Terk watched Tarzan come and go from the humans' camp."'' *''"But Tarzan didn't have a week. The ship that had brought Jane and the others to Africa had returned to take them back to England. Jane didn't want to leave without learning more about the gorillas. Neither did Clayton, who was mad at her. When Tarzan arrived, Jane explained about the ship and asked him to go home with them. But Tarzan had a different idea. Jane stared at him. Crying, she turned and ran away."'' *''"Clayton walked over to Tarzan. Tarzan stared at him. Clayton smiled, and Tarzan went racing off into the jungle. There he found Terk and explained his plan. Terk and Tantor dressed up like humans. When Kerchak spotted them, he chased them away from the gorillas' nesting area."'' *''"With Kerchak out of the way, Tarzan led the humans deep into the jungle. There they found Kala. Jane whispered to Tarzan. Kala hid behind the tree when Clayton started to follow, Jane stopped him. Instead, Jane made some ape noises. Gorillas started to appear from their hiding places. Jane was delighted when some babies came up to her. One of the babies playfully grabbed Clayton's gun. Just then, Terk and Tantor came crashing through the clearing. Right behind them was Kerchak. He was mad!"'' *''"Tarzan watched as Kerchak attacked Clayton, knocking the gun away and pinning him to the ground. Tarzan pulled Kerchak off just long enough to let Clayton scramble to his feet. Tarzan yelled to the humans. Professor Porter turned to his daughter. They raced off with Kerchak roaring. When they were gone, Tarzan let go of the ape leader. Ashamed, Tarzan ran away from the shocked apes."'' *''"Kala followed Tarzan and spoke gently to him. She took him to the tree house where she had found him. There, he saw an old picture. She left him alone in the house. When he came out, he wore his father's clothes. Kala cried because she knew he had decided to leave. Tarzan put her hand on his chest. Kala hugged him."'' *''"The next day, Terk watched as Tarzan was rowed out to the ship. She turned to Tantor. But when Tarzan followed Jane and her father on board the ship, the crew grabbed them and tied up. There had been a revolt, and Clayton was the new leader. He and his men were going to capture Tarzan's ape family and carry them off in cages. When Tarzan asked why, Clayton laughed."'' *''"Tarzan knew he had made a mistake. Back on land, Tantor heard his cry. Terk wasn't interested. They swam to the ship where Tarzan and his friends were locked up below. Terk and Tantor fought off the crew, rowed through the deck and released the prisoners. Tarzan dived into the water."'' *''"Back in the jungle, Clayton and his men had rounded the apes and were about to shoot Kerchak, when a cry echoed through the trees. It was Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter and an army of jungle creatures. Tarzan knocked Clayton out of the way. Kerchak gazed at Tarzan. Fighting side-by-side, humans and animals freed the gorillas as Jane opened Kala's cage, a shot rang out. Tarzan fell to the ground, holding his arm. Out of the bushes stepped Clayton. He raised his gun to finish off Tarzan, but Kerchak leaped in front of him, stopping the bullet."'' *''"Clayton reloaded and chased Tarzan up into the trees, where the two men faced off. Tarzan wrestled away the gun and broke it to pieces. Then Clayton drew his machete and went after Tarzan. But Clayton got caught in some vines. He hacked at them madly. A moment later, Clayton fell to his death. Tarzan hurried back to Kerchak and knelt beside him. Kerchak's eyes closed."'' *''"The next day, Tarzan, Terk and Tantor watched from shore as Jane and her father were rowed toward the waiting ship. Professor Porter shook his head. Jane hugged her father and jumped into the water. Then her father jumped in too! When they reached land, Jane fell into Tarzan's arms and kissed him. Kala took Jane's hand and welcomed her home. The home where Tarzan knew he belonged."'' Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)/The Terminator Collection (1984-1991) Demo VHS Promo * "Live offers consumers the best product for the entire family this holiday season." * "The action begins August 5th. The best-selling video of all time explodes into sell-through as the year's number 1 action gift. Terminator 2: Judgment Day will be reduced to the great low price of $19.98. This sell-through event is so big, Live will release T-2 in three editions. First, T-2 will be sold in a single unit. Then, this mega hit will be offered as part of The Terminator Collection, that will include T-2 along with the film that started it all, The Terminator, both packaged in a single sleeve. Plus, tying for the holiday season, Live will be offering The Terminator Collection: Limited Edition. This perfect Christmas gift will include T-1, T-2, and a special making-of video hosted by James Cameron, that features behind-the-scenes footage of both films. Also included, a 24-page collector's book. It's all packaged in a dazzling hologram-embossed case. This special collection carries a price tag of $59.98." * "To ensure killer sales, Live will support this promotion with a multi-million dollar consumer ad campaign running from August '92 through January '93. Plus, Live has teamed with the seven thousand Subway restaurants throughout the US and Canada for a major T-2 marketing campaign; Super Nintendo's new T-2 video game will tie-in to the movie with a national T-2 Sweepstakes; and millions of boxes of T-2 Jawbreaker candy will alert consumers to look for the movie on video." * "Terminator 2: Judgment Day, the must-have action movie of all time. The hottest gift this holiday season." Titanic (1997) Trailer Treasure Planet (2002 Read-Along) *''"Jim Hawkins lived on a distant planet in another galaxy and another time. But his dreams were very much like yours. He longed for adventure. Then, one remarkable summer, his wishes came true. If you want to hear the story, you can read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"From the time he was a young boy, Jim Hawkins dreamed of Treasure Planet. He heard legends of the space pirate, Captain Nathaniel Flint, who had roamed the universe, stealing gold, jewels and solar crystals, when hiding them on the mysterious planet, Jim longed to go there and see the treasure himself. But as Jim grew older, those dreams faded. He built a solar surfer and spent his days riding it, gazing into space.....and getting into trouble."'' *''"Jim lived with his mother, Sarah, who struggled to make a living as owner of the Benbow Inn. As she served lunch one day, she talked about Jim with her friend, Doctor Delbert Doppler. Just then, the door flew open and Jim was hustled inside by a pair of globoconstables."'' *''"After the constables left, Sarah turned to her son. He sighed. Wandering outside, Jim saw a space cruiser plunge through the clouds and crash nearby. He hurried to the wreckage and pulled out a wisened alien, who was clutching an ancient space chest. The alien was badly injured, so Jim took him to the inn."'' *''"As Jim's mother and Doppler looked on, the alien opened the chest, handed Jim a round bundle and gasped. Then he slumped over, dead. A low rumbling filled the inn. A moment later, Jim saw a scooter land. A group of space pirates approached the inn, their weapons drawn. Jim called to the others. As they escaped in Doppler's damage, they looked back to see the Benbow Inn explode in flames."'' *''"At Doppler's escape, Jim unwrapped the bundle to reveal a glittering sphere with strange markings. It began to glow, projecting a 3-D map of stars and planets. Doppler pointed. Jim grinned. Doppler agreed."'' *''"Doppler hired a ship called the R.L.S. Legacy. A few days later, he and Jim went on board, where they met the first officer and crew. As Jim and Doppler watched, a cat-like creature descended from the rigging. Amelia took them to her quarters, where she examined the treasure map. She kept her map, locked it in her gun case for safekeeping."'' *''"The captain assigned Jim to work as a cabin boy in the kitchen with the cook, John Silver. Silver had a quick smile at a twinkle in his eye. The entire right side of his body was made up of metal gears, ratchets and flying beetles. Jim gasped. Silver handed Jim bowl of strange-looking stew. Suddenly, the spoon came to life, turning into a little pink protoplasmic creature. It took a sip and grinned. Seeing Jim stare, Silver chuckled."'' *''"The Legacy set sail for Treasure Planet. Jim, assigned to mop the deck, couldn't help gaping at the crew––Onus, Oxylauren, Birdbrain and a spider-like skulker named Scroop, who frowned at Jim. Scroop reached for Jim's ne"ck with a sharp claw, but SIlver stopped him. When Jim left, Silver glared at Scroop."'' *"Over the next few weeks, Jim spent hours working to size Silver. He began to trust the old cyborg and even shared some of his hopes and dreams and was proud of what a good spacer was coming. Slowly, a friendship developed. Then one day, as they were working, a huge jolt rocked the legacy. Doppler peered through a telescope. Moments later, they were bombarbed by fiery debris from the exploding star. Just as one giant shard was about to crash into the ship in slow motion and began moving back toward the star. Doppler stared." *''"The Legacy and everything around him was being sucked into the black hole. Their only chance was to ride out on an energy wave. Amelia called out. Jim tied off the ropes as Silver had taught him. There was a blinding flash. Mr. Arrow lost his grip and tumbled off the ship, but his lifeline held. As Arrow pulled himself back, Scroop secretly slashed the lifeline. The Legacy rode the energy wave to safety, but Arrow disappeared into the void."'' *''"The crew cheered their escape. Then Scroop spoke up. Jim could hardly believe it. He fled to the rigging where later that night, Silver found him all alone, gazing at the stars. Silver knew Scroop was responsible, but he couldn't tell Jim."'' *''"The next day, Jim was awakened by the shapeshifter Morph, who led him on a playful chase through the galley and into a food bell. Before Jim could climb out, he heard Scroop discussing plans for a mutanoid with John Silver. Jim was stunned. Scroop chided Silver. Silver couldn't let the pirates know he liked Jim. Just then, a cry rang out on deck. Treasure Planet was straight ahead!"'' *''"While the other pirates ran on deck, Silver saw Jim slip out and head for the captain's quarters. Realizing Jim must have heard their plans, Silver transformed his arm into a sword and barked out orders to the crew. They broke down the captain's door, but found the room empty. Amelia and Doppler were racing to a longboat, hoping to escape. Jim grabbed the map, jammed it in the boat and they blasted off for Treasure Planet!"'' *''"As they approached the planet, a laser balled from the legacy and tore through the laser. The boat crash-landed onto Treasure Planet, entering Amelia. Jim reached for the treasure map. It nodded in its head, changing into a grinning Morph."'' *''"Amelia sent Jim to scout the planet for a safe place to hide. Along the way, he found a beat-up little robot, who was thrilled to see it. Jim learned that the robot, whose name was B.E.N., had been marooned a hundred years and had even known the pirate Flint. B.E.N. pointed to a hole in his head."'' *''"B.E.N. lived in an ancient tower, where they set up headquarters with Doppler and the injured Amelia. As they settled in, Jim heard laserfire. Silver and his men had found them. They fought off the pirates, at that night, Jim, B.E.N. and Morph sneaked through a tunnel to the pirates' longboat. Jim piloted it back to the Legacy, where he turned to B.E.N. B.E.N. rattled off to the control room, before Jim could stop him."'' *''"Jim found the map, but as he picked it up, he saw Scroop lurking nearby. Scroop brandished his claw like a switchblade. As he was about to strike, the ship went dark. B.E.N. had thrown the wrong switch from the control panel. B.E.N. threw another switch. B.E.N. floated off the deck. He had shut off the ship's gravitiy! Above deck, Scroop slashed at Jim and missed. With no gravity, he tumbled overboard and disappeared into deep space. Jim hung onto a sail as B.E.N. restored the gravitiy."'' *''"Jim and the others returned to the planet and rushed into the tower. There was a hearty chuckle. Silver and the pirates stepped from the shadows. They had captured the tower, who tied up Doppler and Amelia. Silver took the map and tried to open it. He couldn't, so he thrust it at Jim. Silver nodded."'' *''"A map led them to a rocky cliff where Jim noticed the same strange markings he had seen on the map. Matching up the markings, he pressed the map into the cliff and it clicked into place. Suddenly, beams of energy shot through the air and a hundred foot triangle opened in front of them. The twinkling was a control panel that was a map of the universe. They peered through the portal and saw a lagoon nebula halfway across the galaxy. Jim grinned."'' *''"Jim pressed a button on the portal's control panel, and the triangle opened into Flint's treasure chamber. Jim and the others stepped into the core of Treasure Planet. Silver fell to his knees. Nearby was Flint's ship on top of a mountain of gold. Jim and B.E.N. investigated. On the ship, they found Flint's skeleton clutching a shiny metal part. Jim picked it up. He inserted it, and B.E.N. sat up straight."'' *''"There was an explosion and energy shot everywhere. Jim sent B.E.N. to save the others while he tried to get the treasuring ship aloft. He fired at the edges and lifted off the ground, but he wasn't alone. As Silver spoke, the ship hit an energy beam and launched, knocking B.E.N. overboard. Silver clung to the vine, but Jim fell to the crevice. The only way for Silver to save Jim was to let go of the ship and all his dreams of treasure. Silver let go, pulling back his young friends, who were more to have the gold. Together, they watched as an energy beam vaporized the ship and all its treasure."'' *''"Doppler and Amelia, meanwhile, were tied up on one of the villains. They broke free and returned to B.E.N. to the Legacy. Streaking from space, they rescued Jim and Silver but during blastoff, a mast was broken. Doppler watched relentlessly. Jim turned to Amelia. And so, he turned his arm into a welding torch, who helped Jim build the solarsurfer. Jim hopped on and led the ship to the triangle, reaching it just as the planet exploded. Jim pushed a button on the control panel, rocketing through the portal to safety, with the Legacy right behind."'' *''"Jim landed on the Legacy, where he was greeted by Amelia. But Silver was missing. Jim found him in the longboat bay with Morph, preparing a boat for escape. Jim just smiled. Silver proudly looked at Jim. He gave Jim a hug and left Morph behind to watch over him. He tossed Jim a hand full of jewels, then winked and set sail for the stars."'' *''"Jim returned home, and using Silver's jewels, helped his mother rebuild the Benbow Inn. With Amelia's help, he entered the Academy and graduated with honors. Jim Hawkins led on to a proud career in space. But no matter how far he traveled, he ever forgot the old cyborg and his parting words. Silver had showed him that dreams can come true and the friendship was a treasure greater than all the gold of the galaxy."'' Universal Studios Florida Promos 1989 * "Now, the people who have brought to you the magic of Hollywood for over 75 years, want to bring it to you like no one else can - to take you inside the heart of a working motion picture and television studio, to watch real filmmaking in action, and share the secrets, the spectacle, the glamour that have made not only great entertainment, but entertainment history. Universal Studios Florida, premiering in Orlando Spring 1990. It's the greatest Hollywood production ever!" 1990 (A) * "Beginning in May 1990, entertainment will never be the same. That's when you play a starring role in an awesome array of attractions based on the greatest motion pictures in Hollywood history. Whether you're soaring through the sky with E.T., rocketing at the speed of light in Back to the Future, or facing the howling and growling fury of King Kong, for the first time, you will feel what it's like to: Ride the movies. This is Universal Studios Florida, the only studio with 75 years of great moviemaking experience behind it. The only studio that will take your imagination and hold it captive for days on end. Universal Studios Florida, premiering in Orlando May 1990. Come see the stars and ride the movies." 1990 (B) * "Now, the people who brought you the greatest movies of all time have brought those movies to life. Now you can live them. You'll face the frenzied attack of Jaws; the colossal fury of King Kong; you'll feel the mind-boggling power of an 8.3 earthquake; the spirit-soaring flight across the sky with E.T.; you join the Ghostbusters and much, much more. Now, you play a part in all the glamour, spectacle and adventure of a real working motion picture and television studio. This is no theme park; it's Universal Studios Florida. It's open now in Orlando, and it's the only place on Earth where you can see the stars and ride the movies."' Category:Narrations